Smile
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* If Demyx had one mission, it would be to make Zexion smile at least once. AU. Zexion, Akuroku.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

Smile.

**A/N:** A fanfiction for one of my best friends here, **KonataIzumi1**, a good friend of mine, and a Demyx RP; seeing as we haven't done anything, I don't think it'll be called RP-ing…. Anyways, I'm Zexion, and I got this idea a while ago, but I had been planning to post it on Christmas, so here we are! So merry Christmas to everyone reading this, and I hope you enjoy!

**BTW:** I had trouble writing Demyx, because I have a personality closer to Zexion's (Seeing as I have ADHD, it's pretty odd… Damn you multiple personalities!)

The addresses are from Google Maps, and I've never been to New York.

And also, the titles of each chapter will be song names.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing mentioned! Just my ideas and OC's :D

**Listening to:** I'm Only Happy When It Rains by Garbage. (What? Chapter 2's title? What?)

**Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger. **

**November 30****th****, 2010**.

"That would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah, if I had you! The money, fame, the fortune, ever could, can be! If I had you!" I sang at the top of my lungs.

Adam Lambert was freakin' awesome man.

I ignored them, and blared the music up louder as I drove my car to the Bronx.

I was going to visit my mom after not seeing her for like a week.

After all, I was her only son.

Rubbing my hands together to keep them warm, I walked to my mom's apartment complex.

I visited her close to everyday, if not, I would be sure to call her; which was a lot recently, 'cause I was out of New York a lot recently.

Even though it was nice to get out of New York sometimes; even if the farthest I've been was Philadelphia, I didn't really like going out of it…

Knocking on my mom's door, I looked around; my mom lived in the Bronx, she has ever since I was little, and she continued to even after I left home.

I wanted to move out of their, but she wouldn't let me, no matter how much money I had… Luckily she didn't no what I did.

I waited, feeling a bit impatient inside, for her to come to the door.

When she opened the door, my smile got a little wider, my mom was as beautiful as usual, with her dark blonde hair that we both had, in a ball on the top of her head, the same shade of blue eyes that we also shared, and the same skin tone, while the rest was different, like I was taller than her… by a lot.

She wore a red, white, and yellow 'Hot Dog On A Stick' uniform.

When she saw me, her face had a smile that was almost as big as mine.

"Demy!" she said pulling me in a hug, part of her English accent showing.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Hi mom!"

I don't care if my friends called me a mama's boy; their was no problem with loving your mother.

"So what are you doing here Demy?" My mother asked, pulling me inside, closing the door behind her.

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you." I said, not saying anything.

I heard a groan from my mom. "What did you do?"

"What'da mean?" I said, looking away.

"Demyx, I've known you ever since you were born 23 years ago, you can't use that excuse with me." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

I felt myself pout. My mom always got things out of me. Probably since we weren't alike personality wise….

I didn't say anything.

"Demyx," My mom said sternly. "Tell me."

"I bought you a house." I said bluntly. It was more like a loft, but whatever…

"You did what!" My mom yelled. "I told you not too!"

"Mom, I have plenty of money if that's what you're worried about, and even more is comin' in! I'm not the drummer for 'the 13th hour' for nothing!" I said excitedly, I always did when I talked about my awesome band.

"I told you that you didn't have to do that for me." She sighed. "Where is it at?"

"West Village. Thought that you might like it. It's a little away from Chelsea, but it's much closer though." I said, hoping that my mom would be okay with it in the end.

"Where in West Village." She said, and I knew I got her; she was really upset when I said I was going to move Chelsea, but she got used to it, and that was around 4 years ago.

"West 11th street. It's a pretty cool looking loft. Aunt Audrey looked with me. I've already paid rent on it for half a year."

She hesitated.

"I, I don't know Demyx. You're my son and I don't think that you should buy me a house!" My mom said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You don't need to worry mom, I want to do this." I said, smiling at her.

She sighed. "You are so much like your father."

"Don't compare me with him."I said, scrunching my nose up.

My father, I hated him for what he did. He abandoned my mother when she was nine months pregnant with me.

It makes me sick to hear that. He left my beautiful, 17 year-old mother with a baby all by herself. Her family disowned her when they found out that she wouldn't abort the child or give it up for adoption; thank god.

They threw her out of the cold streets of London, but luckily her older sister; my aunt Audrey, who was 5 years older than her, took her in, and they moved to New York together, where my Aunt married my Uncle Alec Strife. They had 6 kids, and they were also living in Chelsea.

But that was beside the point.

"I know Demy. But you still got his personality and my looks." She said, putting a hand on my hair, which was in a mullet.

I changed the subject. "When is your next day off?"

"Tomorrow, why?" My mom asked suspiciously, I heard some of the French accent that mom only got when she wasn't paying attention much.

"'Cause we're gonna start moving you in." I said, knowing that she would react.

"What? Demy, already?"

"Yeah, I bought it a few days ago, I have been setting things up with Axel."

The Axel thing probably got her.

My mom hated it when my friends did things for her, but she couldn't do anything about it! All my friends wouldn't listen to her.

And besides, my mom likes Axel, and Axel likes my mom.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll come get you tomorrow." I said suddenly.

"Wait, what? Demy, where are you going?" My mom asked, watching me as I jumped up.

"I'm… Going home?" I said confused.

"Demy, that's going to take a long time, why don't you just stay here tonight?"

"I gotta go talk to Axel and Marly. We have an event coming up in, like, a week."

"Oh." My mom said, disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow them, Demy."

"I'll call you when I get home, okay." I said, putting a kiss on my mom's forehead.

December 1st, 2010.

"Wake up, Dem." A familer voice said, shaking me.

"No." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow.

"Fine. I'll take away Debby. Who knows what I'll do with her, that poor Sitar."

I jumped up so that I was standing on my bed.

My red-headed friend with really pretty emerald green eyes was standing on the side of my bed, wearing blue boxers and a black wife-beater.

Axel.

"Where's Debby!" I yelled in his face, even if I was a drummer, I still enjoyed playing other instruments.

"Relax. She's where you left her last night, in the front room." Axel said, biting his lip.

"Dude, just get a cigarette." I said, yawning as I jumped off of the bed.

"I can't." Axel said, looking at me as if it were obvious

"Why?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?" I asked, smiling.

"None of your business." Axel said, walking out of my room.

"Awww, come on tell me!" I said, following him.

"No."

"Axellllllllllllllll!" I whined.

Axel grunted. "I'm interested in someone."

I blinked. "Really?"

"Yes really!"

"It's a guy, right?" I said, flopping myself on the sofa.

"No duh." He said sitting next to me. "So when are we going to help your mom?"

"I told her around 12 or 1."

"Dem, you know that it's like 11:30 now and it takes like three hours to get to the Bronx." Axel said, looking at me, as if I were stupid.

I blinked.

"Crap."

Climbing out of the car, Axel let a whistle escape his lips.

"Nice place." He said.

"Demyx, t, this is too much." My mom said, climbing out of the car after Axel.

"Don't worry about it mom!" I said, laughing. "Come on grab a box."

Axel and my mom each grabbed a box, and climbed the stairs to get to the red house and opened it with the keys I gave him earlier in the day.

I trailed behind them, but a sound of a door closing caught my attention.

A guy that was probably my age walked out of the house next to my mom's.

He had slate colored hair and dark purple-ish eyes, he wore a long-sleeved purple shirt and black pants.

He was… beautiful.

He didn't see me staring at him, and continued to walk down the sidewalk and into a sleek-looking black car.

"Dem?" My mom asked, getting my attention back.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, rushing to the house, but not without looking back.

The car was gone.

I smirked.

'This might get interesting. '

**Listening to:** The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang. (I love how I don't listen to Christmas songs.)

**A/N:** Ugh… All I want to do now is crawl up in a hole and say, "Bah, don't look at me Bill, I'm 'ideous." (Harry Potter FTW!) Then die.

This took like…. 5 hours to type out, since I re-wrote everything.

Anyways, Merry Christmas too everyone, and Happy Holidays! See you next chapter.

Review, please!

**XOXO,**

**Usuilove21** (12-25-10)

**P.S:** Anyone know who Axel was talking about 8D


	2. Chapter 2 : I'm Only Happy When It Rains

**Smile.**

**A/N:** New chapter, It might be a little over do, but oh well, I was busy today in a sense... I'm trying to write this as long and ast as I can, so I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing mentioned! Not the songs, not the characters, or anything like that. Tetsuya Nomura and Fueled by Ramen own everything!

**Listening to: **Hey Ginny, Check This Out - A Very Potter Musical Soundtrack. (AVPM is the best! So is Harry/Ginny.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm Only Happy When It Rains**

**December 3rd, 2010.**

I let a yawn escape my lips as I scratched my stomach under my shirt.

I had no clue what time it was, but that didn't really matter, I didn't have anything going on anyways, and naps were always important.

After I went to the bathroom, I went to find Axel.

Wasn't in his room, and so I got excited.

What if he was kidnaped? What if he was with_ bears_? What if he was kidnaped,_ by bears_?

"Dude?" Axel's voice said.

I jumped.

"WAH! Axel!" I ran to hug him. "I thought you were kidnaped by bears!"

"I was outside, smoking. And if you haven't noticed, their are no bears around. So I doubt I'm gonna be analy probed by one anytime soon."

"I didn't say analy probed."

"Dude, you did." He said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"And I thought that you were trying to quit smoking?" I teased.

"Yeah, well things change." Axel said, taking an even longer puff from his cigarette.

"Oh, does the 15 year old like old man Axey and his cigarettes~?" I said in a baby-ish tone.

"Dude, he's going to be sixteen!" Axel said, if that matters.

"Yeah, but face it Axel. Your a pedo now!"

I saw Axel's eyebrow twitch. That wasn't a good sign.

"Anyways, why aren't you outside? I dun want smoke in house." I said slowly.

"It's raining. I can't smoke in the rain."

"REALLY! YAY!" I said, running to one of the balconey's that the appartment had.

Axel was telling the truth. It was raining. And hard.

Not a lot of people know that I love the rain. The coldness, the water part, everything. It is just so awesome.

Axel, however, didn't really care for the rain. Whenever I wanted to play in it, he would always give me the swame excuses: "It'll mess up my hair", "I'm smoking, in more ways than one", and "I have pneumonia!"

Although he only used the last one once. He liked hot weather. Stupid pyro...

But he wasn't the only person I knew who hated the rain.

My second-to-youngest cousin, Roxas didn't like the rain either. I swear, that boy was like a moody cat... His older sister, Namine, liked the rain though. Roxas was like a... doll. He was small and adorable. He hated it, 'cause he thought he would be taller at 15. Oh well.

"Dem, don't have an orgasim. It's just the rain." I could hear the smirk in Axel's voice.

"Don't act like you don't act the same when you see fire."

"That was one time!" Axel said, coughing.

"Whatever you say."

Then a ringtone broke our convo.

Axel opened the phone and pressed it too his ear.

"Yellow? Oh, hey Marly!"

I raised an eyebrow. Why was Marluxia calling us? Other than playing bass for us, Marly didn't really care for me. Wonder why...

"Open mic night? Where and when?" Axel was jumping like an excited 5-year-old. "At 8:30, in West Village? Why? Siax? Really? Wow... Okay, see you their Marly!"

He closed the phone and said, "Well that was Marly."

"So I hear."

Axel ignored me. "There is gonna be a open mic night tonight at Doma. Nice place. Siax is, well, forcing us too go their. Publicity and all." Axel saw the look that I gave him. "Your not going to be doing the singing. And I actually wanna do it, too."

"Fine, so when are we going?"

"Soon. It starts at 8:30, and it takes a while to get to West Village, remember."

"Dude... What time is it?"

Axel looked at his phone.

"6:38."

"Shit."

I streached my arms as I got out of the car that I had been sitting in for the past, like, two hours.

Well, we made it at least.

Doma was a nice looking cafe. I thought so at least.

I saw Marly and I ran as quietly as I could to scare him.

I failed.

"I know your behind me Demyx."

I said nothing, and sat down next too him.

Marly was an okay looking guy. He had bright pink hair and awesome eyes, that I could never really tell what color they were. They looked gray to me, but I couldn't tell.

"Axel's signing up right now," I said, after Marly didn't say anything else.

"Good."

I bit my lip. Why didn't Marly like me? I was likeable!

Sooner or later Axel came back and broke the tension.

"I'm going to be up soon. Looks like I was already on the list. Siax pulled some strings."

I looked at the menu and saw that they were serving sweets.

Sweet!

Once a waitress came around, I ordered a Brownie Sundae with Ceci-Cela Vanilla Ice Cream and Caramel Sauce. Sounded awesome too me.

Looking around at the people in the cafe, I nearly choked on the Brownie as I saw the same slate hair that I saw two days ago.

Now that I saw it's owner, I saw how beautiful he was.

Purple eyes, slate-colored hair, a shorty, you could see his cheekbones.

Oh, this was getting funner and funner.

I had kept an eye out for him yesterday as I visited my mom, but I didn't see him.

Lucky me, he just so happened to be sitting in the same cafe the next day.

What made it even funner, was that he was looking right at me.

He saw that I was looking at him, and he looked away.

Soon enough, Axel was called up for open-mic night, anNd Marly got a call.

Axel had a goofy smile on his face as he approached the mic, and grabbed it.

The crowd got quiet and I saw that the slate-hairred man had an eyebrow raised.

Apparently these people thought that Axel couldn't sing or something like that... That or they saw that we were from 'the 13th hour'.

"Hey!" Axel said, cheerfully. "I don't care if I'm not supposed to do this, but oh well."

Axel looked at me and smirked, as if too tell me something.

It took me a few seconds for me too get it, but I got it.

Axel was going to be singing one of our songs.

"Bulid God, Then We'll Talk." He said into the mic. (**A/N**: Bulid God, Then We'll Talk. By Panic! At The Disco. Listen too it, now! It'll help. It's also an awesome song.)

Then he started to sing.

_It's these substandard motels on the corner of 4th and Fremont Street_  
_Appealing only because they are just that unappealing_  
_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering_

I sighed happily. Axel's voice was wonderful, one of the best that I've ever heard. It was as wonderful as babies and puppy's and other awesome combinations like that.

I really loved this song also. It was just.. Great. Axel had wrote it quite a while ago, but he didn't want to have it out yet.

I could see that most people were in awe, while others, they looked like they had heard his voice before. The slate-haired man was in the second catagory.

_The rooms have a hint of asbestos_  
_And maybe just a dash of formaldehyde_  
_And the habit of decomposing_  
_Right before your very eyes_

I got up as Axel ended the second verse.

I moved the slate-haired man's table and said, "Hello."

_Along with the people inside_  
_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_  
_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

The man looked up at me with slight shock.

He slowly said, "Hello."

I allowed myself to sit down, making the slate-haired man raised his eyebrows.

"Please, sit down." He had sarcasm dripping in hsi voice which fit perfectly with him. It sent shivers down my spine.

_Tonight tenants range from a lawyer and a virgin_  
_Accessorizing with a rosary tucked inside her lingerie_  
_She's getting a job at the firm come Monday_

"Thanks, I already did." I started.

He looked into my face for a few seconds.

"What, is there something in my teeth?" I asked, smiling.

_The Mrs. will stay with the cheating attorney_  
_Moonlighting aside, she really needs his money_  
_Oh, wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Yeah!_

"No," He said, turning too his book.

"Aren't you going to ask what my name is?" I asked after a few seconds.

_And not to mention, the constable_  
_And his proposition, for that virgin_  
_Yes, the one the lawyer met with on strictly business_  
_As he said to the Mrs. Well, only hours before_

"Fine, What's your name?" He said, his eyes; which I saw were aqua-blue, not purple, looking up at me.

"Demyx. Demyx Evans."

"Britsh?" The aqua-blue eyed man said.

"Yup. Half at least."

_After he had left, she was fixing her face in a compact_  
_There was a terrible crash, there was a terrible, crash_  
_Between her and the badge_  
_She spilled her purse and her bag_  
_And held a purse of a different kind_  
_Along with the people inside_  
_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_  
_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

"What about you?"

"Italian and Japanese."

"I mean your name!"

I felt excitement buble inside of me. I was about to learn his name, and the song was getting to my favorite part.

_There are no raindrops, on roses and girls in white dresses_  
_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_  
_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_  
_And a few more of your least favorite things_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_  
_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_  
_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_  
_And a few more of your least favorite things_

He didn't answer, but he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, come on!

He smirked. "And why do you want to know so bad?"

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_  
_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_  
_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_  
_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_  
_And a few more of your least favorite things_

"Cause I want too." I half-lied.

"Why not?"

"I really don't want my name in any songs, Mr. Evans, Drummer for 'The 13th hour'."

I blinked.

"So you've heard of us?"

"Of course."

"Nice. But I wouldn't put you name in any songs. I'm not in charge of writing most songs." I half-lied once again, so what if I was brilliant at writing songs? "You can go ahead and tell me."

_Raindrops on roses and the girls in white dresses_  
_And the sleeping with the roaches and the taking best guesses_  
_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_  
_And a few more of your least favorite things_

He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Zexion. Zexion Watanabe.

* * *

**Listening to:** Brighter by Paramore.

**A/N: **Ahh~! I am really please with this chapter. I don't know why. I just really, really like it. Maybe cause of the Panic! At the Disco-y ness or the Zexion-ness of the chapter.

Demyx was unbelievably hard too write today. I just couldn't do it. I blame my mom. She likes getting me out of my optimistic moods and likes making me... Crazy? I don't know... Zexion was unbelievably easy too write.

Anyways, I hope that you guys reading this are pleased with it, and I would hope to get like, three of 4 reviews, yes :D? I'll give you pudding and David Bowie shirts if you do. It'll cheer me up too... Yes?

It's 20 minutes until 2:00, and I have school in the morning. Great. Night. See you next monday ;)

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21** (1-5-11)


End file.
